


Nothing Beats Pfannkuchen

by LazyAyze



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bandit can cook, Caring Blitz, Dark Lunches, Egg beaters are the ultimate weapon, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pfannkuchen, Small bit of angst, They love each other so much, late night escapades, play fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAyze/pseuds/LazyAyze
Summary: Bandit can’t sleep so he and Blitz end up attacking each other with kitchen utensils once sad boi hours are over.It’s not that bad I just don’t know how to write summaries and I really need to fookin sleep.





	Nothing Beats Pfannkuchen

Blitz is and has always been special, sticking out in this so called crowd of PTSD induced and fucked over Rainbow operators. He’s comical, kind, dependable- basically everything that Bandit isn’t. Blitz does his best to be a mediator where Bandit is usually the reason Blitz is a mediator in the first place. Blitz makes people feel calm and at home whereas Bandit makes others wonder if they’re going to end up in a hospital bed. With such different personalities, it should be impossible that they’re even friends.

Yet here they are, the two of them together in the kitchen at two in the morning. Opposites do attract, don’t they?

Blitz, looking as disheveled as he usually does after waking up, leans against the doorframe. Bandit watches him in his peripherals, focused on his pfannkuchen and too tired to look over at  his handsome face right now. Other than the crackling of the stove, the room’s quiet, Blitz taking the time to look him over, surely.

After a few seconds, Blitz sighs and speaks up. “Did you even try to sleep?”

It’s gentle, as per most of his words.

“What do you think?” Bandit still doesn’t look at him, opting to focus on his dark lunch.

Silence washes over them again. The only light source is the overhead light on the stove, illuminating the man before it for Blitz. Bandit can see the light smile as Blitz pushes off the frame and comes forward.

This time, he stops right next to Bandit, his sleepy warmth radiating along with the heat from the stove. “Looks good. Smells good too.”

“Right back at you.” Really though, Bandit loves the lingering smell of oranges on him.

“You flatter me Dom, really,” Blitz grins, rolling his eyes. “Can I have some food? I think I deserve some.”

Bandit pauses. It’s a joke, but technically, he does deserve it. He could’ve just woken up, seen that Bandit wasn’t in the next bed over, and left it at that. He could’ve gone back to sleep, not lose any more of the sleep they both know he needs- they’ve both done this a few times already. But no, he got up and came looking, and it probably took him awhile to find him too. Bandit’s never in one spot for too long on nights like these.

And even if he does deserve something, Blitz wouldn’t want anything in return. He’s humble, never one to take his prize without hesitance. He’s just here to make sure everything’s alright, nothing else.

Blitz shows that he cares, but Bandit still has his doubts.

“Touch my food and I’ll shove this egg beater down your throat,” Bandit mumbles, smiling lazily. He shakes said kitchen utensil at the other for emphasis.

Blitz laughs softly, covering his beautiful smile with his hand. “Alright, Dom.”

They bathe in the calmness of the kitchen again, the two waiting for the food to finally finish. Blitz decides to remove himself from Bandit’s side and go to work putting away some things.

As Blitz is putting the eggs back into the fridge, he says, “If you’re having trouble sleeping, you can always wake me up. Saves me the energy of running around, you know.”

Bandit pauses again, this time glaring at the food. “I’m fine, you don’t have to, _you know.”_

“Of course, but where would be the fun in that?”

Bandit doesn’t want to bring any of it up, but his annoyance is growing more obvious. As he moves the pan around, he can feel the sudden uncomfortableness in the air.

The fridge door closes softly. “Dom,” it’s condescending, “please. You’re worrying me.”

“I said I’m fine, Elias. Get that through your fucking head,” Bandit grits out. He’d rather not have to talk about it-

Blitz grabs his arm, suddenly beside him again. His hand is warm, contradicting Bandit’s usually cold skin. The grip is firm too, stubborn, especially after Bandit whacks it with the previously idle egg beater.

“I’ll let you beat me with the egg beater later, but _please_ , listen to me.” Blitz is quiet for a few moments, waiting to see what Bandit will do. When he stands quietly, refusing to look away from his food but listening nonetheless, Blitz continues. “I want you to talk to me. You don’t have to, I’m not forcing you to, but I’d like it if you did. Just know that I care.”

The hand doesn’t go away, and neither does the annoyance Bandit is feeling. “What if I don’t give a shit?” He growls.

The response is immediate, silencing Bandit.“I’ll still be there for you. I don’t care how much of a stubborn ass you’ll be, I’ll be there because _I_ give a shit. Why do you think I’m still here?”

The hand releases his arm, letting Bandit take the food off the pan and put it onto a plate after a moment’s hesitance. Once again, they’re silent, waiting. Bandit refuses to look at him, trapping himself in his head.

“Dom?” Another hand lands on his shoulder, the thumb brushing over Bandit’s neck.

“Fuck you,” Bandit mumbles weakly, handing the other a plate. He leans into the touch, warmth spreading through him.

The other sighs. “At least I got free food. Danke.”

They still. And then, Bandit’s unexpectedly getting pfannkuchen shoved into his mouth, the fork jabbing his teeth forcefully.

Bandit curses and starts beating Blitz with the egg beater, as the man promised he could. Blitz puts the plate on the counter before putting his hands up in defense. “Stop! Stop! _Please,_  you’re getting batter on me!” He laughs.

“ _Du Ficker!” B_ andit continues to playfully hit the other, getting excess egg yolk, sugar, and the like onto his t-shirt and arms. The two laugh, especially when Blitz falls to the floor, both of their smiles returning.

Once they finally calm down, both somewhat hurting, Bandit helps the other up, laughing at how much batter had gotten into Blitz' already messy hair.

It’s moments like these where they revel, enjoy each other, help each other. Bandit wouldn’t admit it, but he knows he needs these.

Bandit helps wipe the stuff off Blitz' face, the latter beaming like crazy as he eats. “You make a pun and I’ll actually choke you.”

Blitz smiles even more and winks. “I’d like that. By the way, I wouldn’t mind if you just got into my bed if you had trouble sleeping.”

Bandit huffs, amused. Then, he leans down and gives him a kiss on the cheek, grinning. “Sure.”

“I love you,” Blitz says, intertwining their fingers. “But only for you’re cooking skills, these pfannkuchen are amazing.”

“Of course you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations-
> 
> German:  
> Pfannkuchen (German pancakes) (Now I’m hungry :/)  
> Danke (Thank you)  
> Du Ficker! (You fucker!)
> 
> Uh me Tumblr es https://ayezeeismee.tumblr.com


End file.
